


Just Ten More Minutes

by Clytemnestrasrevenge



Category: VIXX
Genre: Engagement, M/M, One of the Characters is Dead, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytemnestrasrevenge/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: Jaehwan listened to the dead static air on the line for a heartbeat and a half, then hung up. He had to answer. He just had too.(AKA: the sad phone call fic in the Insa Fic Collab.)
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Insa Fic Collab





	Just Ten More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyric translation [Here](https://twitter.com/song_trans/status/1263047523049934849)
> 
> Based on the song 'Just For A Moment'

__

_*Ring...*_

_*Ring...*_

_*Ring...*_

_*Ring...*_

_‘Hey, this is Sanghyuk, sorry I couldn’t get to the phone quick enough to answer. Leave me a message after the beep, or don’t, or actually just text me, bye!’_

_*Beep*_

Jaehwan listened to the dead static air on the line for a heartbeat and a half, then hung up. He had to answer. He just had too.

Speed-dial number one. Jaehwan pressed it, the familiar little song of the numeric pattern being patched through.

_*Ring...*_

_*Ring...*_

_*Ring...*_

_*Ring...*_

_‘Hey, this is Sanghyuk, sorry I couldn’t get to the phone quick enough to answer. Leave me a message after the beep, or don’t, or actually just text me, bye!’_

_*Beep*_

“Damn it,” Jaehwan snapped, slapping the end call button. The screen went black and then lit up again on the lock screen.

Time: 11:37pm, Date: May 21st, _‘Swipe Up to Unlock’._

A picture of himself and Sanghyuk on their third anniversary. Right after Sanghyuk proposed. Jaehwan showing off his new ring, hand placed on his fiancée's chest just so.

Jaehwan glanced at the photo, then down at his left hand. The ring still snug around his fourth finger. A plain white gold band, nothing too flashy, exactly what Jaehwan had wanted. Even though he couldn’t see it, he knew that inside the band was inscribed with the words _‘To the moon and back’._

Sudden ringing made Jaehwan startle so violently he almost dropped the phone. Finger slamming the _‘Accept Call’_ button.

“Hello?!”

Voice shaking. Hands trembling.

_‘Hey baby.’_

Jaehwan’s eyelids fluttered, shoulders falling on a sigh of relief.

“What are you up too? Where are you?”

_‘I’m in a phone booth.’_

“Well- did your cell die? Are you coming home soon? I know I worked late but I was hoping to see you when I got home.”

A heavy silence on the other end of the line.

_‘I don’t have a cell anymore, baby, remember?’_

“Oh yeah, it broke. I forgot. But are you coming home tonight?”

_‘You know I can’t.’_

Jaehwan bit his lip, staring unfocused at the light grey weave in his carpet.

“Ok but- where are you sweetheart? I miss you.”

_‘You tell me. It’s you that’s imagining it.’_

“Sanghyuk, please just tell- you said you were at a phone booth? What does it look like.”

A soft exhalation of breath on the other end of the line.

_‘It’s nice, I guess. Like one of those red ones you always see on postcards from London. And there are flowers everywhere. Vines of flowers... covering almost everything.’_

“What color are they?”

_‘All colors. But the leaves are so green it reminds me of- who was that psycho who had people paint the plants in his garden?’_

“Nicolae Ceaușescu. The dictator. He had people walk in front of him and paint the leaves green.”

_‘That’s the fucker. They look like that.’_

Jaehwan allowed himself a shaky laugh at that.

“Well is it nice there? Is it warm, are they treating you alright?”

_‘Who are they supposed to be, baby?’_

The smile dropped away.

“Angels?”

Sanghyuk gave a dry chuckle.

_‘Baby, I haven’t seen any angels. Or demons for that matter. I haven’t seen anything until I picked up this phone.’_

Jaehwan temporarily forgot how to speak, a lump forming in his throat that was so large it felt like it was suffocating him.

“Aren't you going to ask me about my day? It’s polite, you know, since you refuse to come home.”

_‘Are you lonely, baby?’_

Jaehwan glanced back at the ring on his finger. The neckline of his quarter-zip feeling uncomfortably tight. Constrictive. Like he was being strangled. Gotta change the subject.

“What are you wearing?”

Another dry chuckle.

_‘Oh so it’s that kind of phone call, huh?’_

“No- no it isn’t. I was just curious.”

_‘Well, no white robes or funny halos. Just a blue button up and khakis.’_

“That’s good. That’s good, you always look so handsome in blue.”

Jaehwan lifted a hand to his mouth, tearing his cuticle with his teeth the way he always did when his nerves got the better of him.

_‘I think our time is almost up, baby.’_

“No! No, just talk to me for ten more minutes sweetheart, please!”

_‘Do you miss me?’_

“You are the love of my life, Sanghyuk, of course I fucking miss you! I want you to come home!”

_‘You know I can’t do that baby.’_

Jaehwan hiccuped.

“Why not?!”

_‘Jaehwan, baby, I got in a car accident remember? I died.’_

“Don’t say that!”

The volume of his own voice startled Jaehwan and he turned around, hugging himself with one arm and staring out the window.

“Don’t say things like that. Please.”

_‘Are you still wearing the ring I gave you?’_

“Of course. Why would I take it off?”

_‘Because it’s been a year.’_

“So what?! I love you! I’m going to marry you!”

A beat of silence on the end of the line. He could hear Sanghyuk’s steady, even breathing.

_‘Baby, I’m not coming back. We aren’t going to get married. I know how much you hate to hear that but you need to move on-‘_

“Stop it!”

_‘Jaehwan, you imagined me. You’re imagining this conversation right now, anything I’m saying you’re saying to yourself.’_

“If you’re-“

A breath that seemed to shatter his lungs.

“If you’re in my imagination, then tell me what I want to hear!”

_‘What do you want to hear, baby? How much I love you?’_

“Yes!”

_‘To the moon and back.’_

Jaehwan nearly hung up right then, the pain of it was a freshly sharpened knife to his gut.

“Always?”

_‘And forever. But that doesn’t change what happened to me. It’s time.’_

“Time for what?”

_‘Time for me to go.’_

“Sweetheart please, don’t, I need to hear your voice-“

_‘Jaehwan.’_

Jaehwan squeezed his eyes shut.

“Yes?”

_‘I gotta go now. I love you.’_

“I love you too.”

A soft sigh, a quiet click, dead air. Dial tone.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nestras_rvng)  
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nestras_rvng)


End file.
